Doctor Fate
by Daviddv0601
Summary: Kent's father died when he was twelve after accidentally pulling a lever on an archaeological did in Mesopotamia in the Temple of a powerful sorcerer, Nabu - the Lord of Chaos. Nabu took pity on Kent and wiped his memory of his father. He then took Kent in and raised him as his apprentice, teaching him the ways of sorcery, magic and the mystic arts to grow up to become Doctor Fate!


It's the year 8000 to 7000 BC, ten thousand years before modern time. A battle is taking place in the skies above a deserted area in Ancient Egypt. Sparks of red and blue can be seen as fireworks, however, this is not an ordinary battle. This is a mystical battle between two powerful sorcerers; the Lord of Order, Nabu, and the young sorceress, Wotan.

Wotan attempted to kill Nabu in order to gain his powers in order to become immortal. She gave in everything she could, using every knowledge of sorcery she knew but her powers couldn't match the Lord of Order.

"I will have your power, Nabu! Do you hear me!?" She yelled at the Lord of Order, "Your powers will be mine!"

Nabu spoke back to her in a deep, echoed voice, while still using mystical defences.

"My powers?" Nabu responded, "No, Wotan. They will NEVER be yours! But I do have something you can have!"

Nabu then faced the giant Sphinx and brought it to life. He commanded it to attack Wotan. She held her own for a long period of time fighting the Sphinx but couldn't best its strength, size and speed. Not only did she have to fight the Sphinx, Nabu attacked too, making it impossible to defend herself. She was overpowered by Nabu, where she fell.

Nabu then hovered towards Wotan, where he was able to contain Wotan's powers, making her unable to cast any magic, sorcery or spells.

"Stupid girl! You think yourself so gifted and guileful that you might best me? That yours is greater than the power of Nabu!?" Nabu said, "I know of your lifetimes past. I can sense them. So when I take your life, I know I will see you in another face and form, won't I?"

Nabu began to use all his sorcery to fry Wotan to death. Wotan screamed and cried in agony and pain.

"One final gift before you die, so that I can recognize you in our next encounter…" Wotan said, still frying her, "A skin like no other!"

Wotan now had greyish-green skin. She began to tear up but anger, rage and vendetta took up most of her emotions. She attempted one final blow. She shot at Nabu but he conjured a mystical shield in the shape of a giant ankh. Wotan hit the ankh and was injured by the force of the shield.

Nabu then banished Wotan to another dimension by conjuring a portal. However, Wotan spoke for the last time.

"You think this will stop me, Nabu?" She cried as she was being sucked into a portal to another dimension, "I will spend every second I have trying to escape, and I will have your powers!"

"I know." Nabu replied.

She got pulled in and the portal closed.

It is the year 1994. A young twelve year old boy named Kent Nelson is travelling with his father, Sven Nelson, on an archaeological dig in Mesopotamia. Sven attempted to explore an ancient temple that belonged to the most powerful sorcerer, Nabu the Wise. It was a hot day, but Kent didn't really care about the temperature. He just wanted to have an adventure. He has always loved the idea of magic and does happen to believe in it. However, his father dismissed magic as nonsense.

"Come on, son." Sven called out to Kent, "We're nearly at the temple."

When they arrived, they noticed there were people nearby.

The natives slowly approached Kent and Sven.

"Stay there, son," Sven said, "Let me handle this."

One native, who had a terrified look on his face, came forward as the other natives remained hidden.

"Hello," Sven said politely, "I am an archaeologist. I was granted the permission to enter this temple. We promise, we won't cause any trouble."

The native spoke in a different language; however, Sven knew what language it was so he could understand him perfectly.

"Do not go in there. The temple is cursed with black magic." He warned Sven in a scared tone.

Sven rolled his eyes. He called over to Kent telling him that these people are not dangerous. Sven then turned to the terrified native, responding in their language.

"I don't believe in magic," Sven said, "Magic only exists in fairy tales."

The terrified native then stood back and went to where the other natives were hiding. Sven and Kent went into the temple anyway, but not before one of the native shouted the warning one more time.

The two continued to enter the temple. It was very dimly lit and very dusty. There were a lot of ancient writing and art on the walls in the temple, most relating to Egyptian legends. Sven and Kent ended up being separated. Kent, out of curiosity, felt as if something was calling to him. There were two hallways. Sven took the left, while Kent took the right.

Kent approached a dusty sarcophagus. It looked golden and still shined a little. Then something caught Kent's eye. It was a lever.

"Uh, Dad?" Kent called out to his father but he couldn't hear him.

Kent looked at the lever. Out of curiosity, Kent decided to pull the lever. Suddenly, some mystical poisonous gas began to spread across the entire temple. This did not affect Kent. Kent then heard something drop a few feet away. Kent ran to see what it was. It was a very shocking discovery. It was Kent's father, Sven. The poisonous gas Sven had breathed in had killed him instantly.

"Dad?" Kent said trying to wake his father up.

Nothing happened. All that laid there was a lifeless corpse of his father.

"Dad, please get up?" Kent begged his dead father.

He began to break down and sob. However, on the other side of the temple, where Kent just was, the sarcophagus opened and there stood the powerful mage, Nabu. Not only did the lever unleash poisonous gas, it also awoke Nabu, the Lord of Order. His eyes opened. He still wore his clothing, with the ancient Egyptian jewellery and his corpse didn't look like it decayed at all. His skin was smooth and young; however, he had a short, white beard.

Nabu heard sobbing coming from the opposite side of the temple. He went to discover who it was. It was a boy. Nabu found Kent grieving and mourning over his father. He soon learned that it was Kent who pulled the lever and survived the poisonous gas, thus making him the Chosen One. Nabu approached the grieving child. He attempted to comfort the child.

"There, there, child," Nabu said in a reassuring voice, with the same deep, echoed voice, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kent looked at Nabu, still being a little scared but sad because of his loss.

"I assure you," Nabu said calmly, "You're safe."

"Who-Who are you?" Kent asked in a nervous, but still sobbing voice.

"I am Nabu, the Lord of Order," Nabu responded, "I have existed for centuries defending the universe from mystical threats. However, my time of death would soon come to be so I needed someone to be my Champion. You, my child, are the Chosen One. Your destiny is to become the Sorcerer Supreme, for only you have survived the test."

Kent looked at his father and began to cry again.

"I don't want to be whatever you just said!" Kent cried, "I just want my daddy back!"

Kent began to sob and cry on his dead father. Nabu sighed. He would be breaking one of the Laws of the Lords of Order by resurrecting a mortal so he couldn't do it. However, Nabu took pity on Kent. He chose to wipe Kent's memory of his father. That's when Kent stopped crying. He still remembered everything about his life, including him pulling the lever and his name, however, when he looked at the corpse of his father, he didn't know who it was.

"Who is he?" Kent asked Nabu.

"A good man." Nabu responded, "Come child, I shall raise you as my apprentice. I will train you the ways of the mystic arts and sorcery, for you will soon become something you were destined to become."

"And what's that?" Kent asked as Nabu walked him across the room into a portal to another dimension.

"Doctor Fate." Nabu answered.

"Who's Doctor Fate?" Kent asked.

"Doctor Fate is the Sorcerer Supreme and my successor. You will grow up to take my place and defend the universe from many mystical threats. In time, I will train you. Once you have reached your full knowledge on sorcery, magic and the mystic arts, I will grant you the most powerful object in the universe." Nabu explained.

The portal disappeared once Nabu and Kent entered.


End file.
